


Prototype

by Caffeine_ll_killya



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Forever (1995)
Genre: Adult Situations, Alcohol, Angst and some fluff, Batman: Forever, Better Than Canon, Body Horror, Bruce Wayne is a cold businessman, Bruce Wayne is painted as bad, Co-workers, Creepy Edward Nygma, Creepy and cute, Dark elements, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Edward Nygma is Bad at Feelings, Edward Nygma is a Sweetheart, Edward Nygma transforming into the Riddler, Edward gets drunk alot, Edward is a Creepy Little Sweetheart, Edward is a dork, Edward is a lightweight, F/M, Gore elements, Homunculi, Horror, I Wish This Was Canon, I just LOVE this version of the Riddler, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infertility, Mad Scientists, Mild Sexual Content, More than colleagues, More than partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Reader ends up as a villain, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, There aren't enough fanfics of him, cosmic horror, dealing with changes, grotesque, more than friends, not canon I know, reader is a dork, reader is not a damsel in distress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeine_ll_killya/pseuds/Caffeine_ll_killya
Summary: (Y/n) has developed the prototype for a new groundbreaking genetic biotechnology with her partner, Edward Nygma. Due to lack of funding, she decides to do the first test on herself. A malfunction causes her to mutate.*It takes me about 2-3 days to finish a chapter but sometimes a single day so check back in frequently!! There will be more to read!There NEEDS to be more fics about Batman Forever's Edward Nygma, he’s too wacky and creepy and interesting NOT to be dived into!
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Reader, Edward Nygma & You, Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Genes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: COVID-19 had stopped AP Bio from meeting so we couldn't do our genetics lab :( this chapter is a tribute to the little flies that we couldn't breed  
> jokes aside, I hope you guys are safe from the virus (even though our quarantine lifted I still don't trust it) In my quarantine, I revived my childhood obsession with the Burtonverse Batman films, specifically, the Riddler, but now as a woman bruh I'm not even playing I loved him as a kid, and im pretty sure that awakened some part of me as a child blossoming into a horny preteen.  
> I guess, in a way, the character made me into the woman I am today, by DEFINITELY help define my taste in men. Kinda a bruh moment, but in hindsight, I can definitely see it.  
> Hope you guys had a nostalgic quarantine as pleasant as mine! <3
> 
> I am aware some biology is not accurate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first test has some rather interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Covid-19 really had to stop AP Bio from meeting so our flies died :( I mean at least we're all okay and I am glad for that.

Typing fingers clacked quickly against the keyboard. The feminine digits trembled with excitement as each character was pressed. (Y/n) was writing the beginning of today's log, bouncing her leg, waiting for the prototype to calibrate. Her partner, monitored the machine while she worked away, glancing over to see her ankle erect against the floor, jumping her leg in speeds that he could not believe were humanly possible. The partners could have been confused to be the same person, in their mannerisms, as odd as they were. If one were to ask any of the other researchers about them, they would tell you to "Look up 'Mad Scientist' in the dictionary." Needless to say, they were quite notorious for being rather "eccentric."  
"Log 223:" (Y/n) clicked on her keyboard, her strokes fast and shaky, "Today, my partner, Edward Nygma, and I, (Y/n) (L/n), are conducting the first test of The Prototype." the young innovator paused her typing to look over at the man resting his head on his arm, noticing him vibrating his leg as well as he observed the calibration taking place as the machine oriented itself. Edward's hair swayed slightly as he turned his head towards the absent clicking, on which he relied on to focus. (Y/n) looked for assurance from him, as she shakily took the cup of coffee and placed it to her lips. The warmth of the beverage slipping through her was the only calm feeling to ricochet around in her caffeine fueled body. A slight smile twitched itself onto his face with the same expression as a bratty kid in a candy shop as he adjusted his glasses.  
"The group tested will be a batch of purely bred vestigial winged fruit flies. What we are trying to accomplish, is the AI can pick out the affected genes and essentially direct the machine go in and rewrite those genes accordingly." (Y/n) continued to type. "Therefore, both of us are on edge to see what happens."

"Edward, what time is it?" (Y/n) anticipating and anticipating the completion of calibration, asked the buggy young man. "3:56" His rapid little heart leaping at the sound of his name.  
A stifled giggle stuck itself in Edward's throat as the muted yellow light shut off momentarily, only to interchange to a bedazzling emerald green. "Look, (Y/n), it's ready!" As he was over there getting antsy just as she was, jumping out of his chair, manic off of the caffeine fix and his hyperfixation on the task at hand. (Y/n) swore she saw his little heart thumping out of his chest. A squeal was stopped just short of his clenched teeth, as the shocking green light reflecting off of the surface of his face in geometric patterns of madness. "(Y/n)! My love! You have the honor of initiating the first test!" Holding up the vial of Drosophila between his spidery thumb and forefinger, in excited, almost childish, mannerisms. Preparing to do his job, which the two of them rehearsed manifold, Edward walked over to the doors of the machine, looking over at his lovely partner. (Y/n) walked over to the monitor of the mechanical monstrosity, navigating the definitely user "unfriendly" interface easily, as if she were fluently speaking another language with button pressing and switch flipping. 

The hatch flipped open in the presence of Edward, presenting its insides to him, in which the flies were to be released. He unscrewed the vial's blue cap and placed the opening to his palm. The flies' little feet hooked into the skin of his hand as the crawled around the vial, tickling him. "We're going to fix your little wings, my babies!" He cooed over the vial adoring their little bodies as they existed so plainly, yet enigmatically, such a simple creature which main purpose is to reproduce within the short time it has to live, Edward exalted these little beings, planting a kiss on the glass separating the creatures from the open air. A wide toothy grin revealed itself on his face as he released the flies into the contraption. The hatch snapped shut from (Y/n)'s input, catching Edward's fingers so slightly, if he weren't as hyperalert, the tips of his fingers could have been removed clean off, but he only suffered a slight tear of skin. He winced and placed his fingers in his mouth to soothe the sting. 

The mad scientist bounded over to the monitor where (Y/n) was now standing while the machine idled. "Edward, I'm-" (Y/n) started her hand on final switch to pull, her grip trembling and sweaty, palms aching against the cold metal bar. "I'm scared, I'm scared to pull it. What if our years of work is ruined?" Her body shaking from multiple emotions coursing through her blood. His thin hand placed itself on top of hers in an effort to comfort her. Feeling her raised, energetic skin against his was such an electric sensation to him.  
"We wouldn't know until we tried it, my sweetheart!" He spoke to her, with such an almost crazed edge to it. "And failure means we can find the problem and fix it."  
(Y/n) leaned into his slight touch and smiled to herself, "You always know how to comfort me." 

Building up more and more were their curiosity and anxiety to SEE what would happen once they pulled the last switch. His fingers coiled around hers to encourage her to pull it. 

"You can pull it, (Y/n)." He whispered to her, some strands of his tawny shaded, longer hair fell from his part and dangled over his eyes, to which he ran his other hand over them to move them.  
(Y/n) yelped, "Screw it!" before pulling down the lever, taking Edward's hand with her. A loud crack of electric energy surged through the machine, finally shocking it to life. Large fans whirred to keep the computer cooled while it worked to solve the issue. It was truly an orgasm of the senses to the two. Watching the metal creature crack to life with neon blue electricity with such a fierce mechanical buzz sent chills down their spines. Live data printed from the slot just beside the monitor showing the AI's process of scanning the countless number of genes. (Y/n) desperately grabbed at the paper ejecting at a steady pace, her eyes flickering across the paper. "It's working." She respired, quietly to herself. A uncontrollable grin crossed her lips. Her face twitched, trying to keep her composure. "It's working!" Edward repeated back to her. A heating singe burned (Y/n)'s heart as she tried to contain herself. "It's working!" She breathed out heavily. Warmth travelling through her body as she began to laugh. "It's working! Our machine! It's working, Edward!"

Another screen to the side of the monitor had shown camera footage of the tiny subjects that were crawling along the floor, and scaling up the walls of the contraption. Watching closely, something odd was happening. Edward clicked the record button on the tape recorder for real time documentation. "(L/n), see, it seem apoptosis is occurring with the cells of the wings." The malformed wings were starting to crumple and wilt until the tissue disintegrated into a goopy sludge of cell waste and liquids. "The flies are consuming their own fluids." Edward continued observing the interesting sight of the flies patting the sludge with their proboscides, suctioning up the cell material. "If the AI could have possibly influenced this behavior, or just the flies' natural response, is unknown. It could be similar to how mothering mammalia lick the after birth off of their young," A pause ensued before a quizzical inflection, "For nutritional purposes, perhaps?"

(Y/n) turned her head to glance towards the recorder, with a slight look of distain for a moment before looking back to the screen, squeezing his hand that was latched to hers, showing affection in a way that couldn’t be recorded with the little machine. 

The flies almost began to pupate again, a white, viscous substance began to leak from the flies’ skin. “There are signs of growth.” (Y/n) added.  
The wings stretched out of the liquid, again, which was consumed by the flies.  
“The flies are starting to take flight.” A vibrated buzz came from the footage. 

“A success!” Edward began, before (Y/n) interjected, “Wait, Nygma, look. There’s something wrong.”  
Trillions of thoughts ran through Edward’s brilliant mind, wondering what could have caused the erratic behavior of the flies. Pushing up his glasses with the knuckle of his forefinger that curled around the tape device along the rest of the digits on his hand. They were stumbling, and running into each other in flight.  
“Maybe some sort of brain damage?”  
“Possibly it’s because these flies are not acclimated to well developed wings.”  
Both of them theorized on tape, deducing possible reasons as to why the flies seemed to degenerate.

The whirring of fans grew sharper and louder, hot wind escaping the machine as the temperature gauge, among many different blinking lights and miscellaneous buttons, began to sharply raise. 

“Why-“ (Y/n) trailed off, leaving Edward’s hand, leaving him disconnected, alone, isolated to his body. The subtle moisture of her hand now evaporated into the air, leaving his palm cold. A disappointed sigh escaped through his nose so inaudibly. 

The paper unraveling itself quickly now, nearly ejaculating out of the slot.  
“The computer is working really hard. New numbers are being introduced.”

“(Y/n),” Edward dropped the tape recorder, in awe of the sight on the screen. “What is happening?” A pit swelling in his stomach, not necessarily out of fear, but of intense curosity, morbid fascination. 

The flies began to meld together, liquifying together in an amalgamation of wings, compact eyes, and twitching little legs. 

Such a strange shape formed, a long rounded cylinder of fly, jointed in two distinct section, much like the joints of a finger. 

“What is causing this?? The AI is going haywire!” These numbers don’t match.” (Y/n) panted in a nervous sweat. The bulb of green glass shattered, glass repelling out from the miniature explosion. Causing (Y/n) to jump a bit in a startle. 

The morbid sense completely captivated Edward, his the creme whites of his eyes drowning his dark pools of reflected light in such wide, shocked eyes. Red warning lights, flipping to life, caused Edward’s deep pupils to shift, like an aperture, staring at the screen. Bedazzling ruby red hitting his face in bright splashes of color. 

The joints of the flies moved in a coordination and a limited range of motion. Fiberous growths appeared to form along the tip of the last section of the digit of flies. 

“Interesting.” (Y/n) sighed at the sight. “It’s creating what looks like a large pupa, possibly?” She theorized putting her hand on his arm in fearful intrigue.  
“Finger.” Edward said to himself, cogs turning over and over in his mind.  
He looked down onto his hand staring intently at the torn skin of his fore finger.  
“Absolutely marvelous, my love!” An excited shout exhaled deep within his thin body. “It’s me!” 

Just as quickly the cacophony of chaos began, with a large crack of light and surge of energy, the lab went completely dark.


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The machine shows much more potential than originally thought. Edward takes a closer look at the Thing in the chamber.

“Looks like we caused a bit of an energy surge. I’m sure Bruce Wayne is going to have a pretty big bill.” (Y/n) physically winced, “Ouch.”  
“It’s me!” Edward perspired due to the heat that was simmering out of the now fried machinery. The signature artificial stench of singed plastic, and ozone, filled the air, occupying the space which was once electric and energized with the ruckus. The air was deadened now, aside from the ever growing mystery of what in the hell happened.  
“Edward, what?” (Y/n)’s eyes and pupils wide open to see in what little light made it’s way into her retinas. “Look! My love! At my finger! The little hatch caught it and a piece of my skin got into the chamber!”

(Y/n) studied his damaged, spindly digit. The wound mostly clotted, but a little bead of his life essence pooled as the minute cut spread a bit.  
“This, this may just be a coincidence! You know, correlation without causation. We’ll never know for sure! I mean, until we run a few more tests.”  
“Look at the paper, fruit flies like these have approximately 14,000 genes, 8 chromosomes.” He spoke to her, convincing her of the miracle that had just taken place.  
“Humans have nearly 2 times as many genes, and a typical human, like myself, has 46 chromosomes.”

(Y/n) scrolled through the miles of paper piled up at her feet, so quickly.  
Edward tittered through his teeth giddily, in a mix of anxiousness and absolute joy.  
“This-” (Y/n) began, nearly speechless and filled with such an overwhelming emotion of shock and awe. Edward needily captured (Y/n) hands in his, fondling her skin. “-Is so lovely!” He cooed to her, finishing her sentence. “Think of the opportunities we could have!” Edward began to list the fantasies he held within his distorted mind. “Cloning, we could clone a human, listen, love! Infertility could be no more! Expansion of the human form, the human genome! We could create super powers! A REAL Bat-Man, rather than a vigilante!”

(Y/n)’s cheeks dusted a slight pink, at his proposals, drinking in his maddened charisma in the dark. “Edward.” She rasped to him, speechless, leaning closer to his nearly magnetic effect on her. The thin grin was wide, his entire face showed his smile just through the reflected light from a far away window. Edward’s eyes glinted with that same teensy bit of city lights from below the Wayne Labs building. “Let’s go see how my finger is doing.”

Edward released her slender hands from his grasp, now the one to leave (Y/n)’s hands idle, missing the little gracious bit of contact. His foot accidentally kicking the tape recorder to slide against the cement floor, but his fixation with the Thing was too strong for him to even acknowledge.

Following his proud strides, timidly. (Y/n) kept her distance from the contraption, cautious of the Thing inside.  
“Edward, be careful.” She warned, nervously, knowing how ambitious and adventurous he was, almost too adventurous, in the field of science.

The gangly anatomy of the man turned slightly towards (Y/n) to assure her otherwise. Edward pried at the near seamless hatch. “You’ll have to break it open, the controls are inoperable.” She stated to him, her mind starting to catch on to the curiosities unfolding. Edward turned his neck on a swivel, in such an animated manner that his chestnut hair swished through the air, “I’m usually not the man for destroying things, my love.” Saying that, he swung a solid wrench from his lab coat, and finished with, “But there’s a first for everything.” 

Edward used the force of his wrist to fling the wrench against the glass. The metal bluntly cut through the air with a thick, reverberating “fwoom” to impact the hard, yet fragile material. Spider webbing, white cracks formed in a moment, another firm whap would break it open.  
Chatter of glass shards hitting each other flittered in the air and muted when meeting the floor. 

“Look at it, my darling” he began, in such a soft tone with a hauntingly gentle tremolo. “A little piece of Edward Nygma right before my eyes.” He reached in to pick up the appendage. The digit was hot to the touch, but not unbearable to hold. “It’s quite strange to, essentially, touch myself.” Edward continued before turning his gaze away from the Thing cradled in his hand, his body still in the action of cooing over the little, if you could even say, creature.  
“(Y/n), look, it’s my finger!”  
(Y/n) came up to peek over his taller shoulder at the cloned finger. The size and shape was completely identical to his left index finger, save for Edward’s minuscule injury and the fly parts creating a blackened, iridescent shimmer to the skin, like the appendage was dipped in oil, but hardened and flakey like it was deep fried carnival food.  
“Edward, I” (Y/n) saw his immediate attachment to the Thing and hesitated before rewording, “It’s not moving.” 

Compact eyes gazed emptily, from the melded mass. “I don’t think it’s dead.” Edward answered. “I think, it’s alive, I don’t particularly know why, but I do.”

“What, do you have paternal instincts? Fatherly sense?” (Y/n) kinda chortled to lighten the situation a little.

Speak of the devil and he will appear, a very audible, papery crunch came from the living appendage, as the distorted proboscides ejaculated a murky, runny substance towards Edward’s face. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, a burning pain simmered out of the liquid meeting his face, reflexively dropping the creature to rid himself from the startling pain. 

“It’s acid!”


	3. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power is out, the two are exhausted and Edward is injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not accidentally breathe in pure hydrogen gas in highschool chemistry for nothing.
> 
> Wholesome fluff

Reflexes betray all knowledge. The mysterious bodily fluid caused Edward to instinctively claw at his face to make it stop the burning. (Y/n) ushered him into the wooden door, pushing the metal handle down, she fumbled for a light switch. Even if the power was out, the emergency power would be saved for these rooms. He shook his hands as they began to simmer. A burn entered nostrils and traveled through his nasal cavity, leaving such a sting that spread, traveling with the route of his breath. 

“It’s hydrochloric acid-“ he sputtered, “it got on my brass name tag.” 

(Y/n) slapped gloves onto her hands, and positioned him, where his face was over the emergency eye wash station. “Edward, I’m going to count to three, okay.”  
Her hand was placed on the lever, idle, but so ready to turn on the water. 

“One. Two.” (Y/n) started, Edward awaited the cool water so desperately. “Three.” She fulfilled her promise swiftly, pulling the lever and the water propelled out of the station, being such a cooling release from the chemical heat of the acid. 

Water flushed his face while his hands still burned, “(Y/n), the acid got on my name tag.”  
(Y/n) got to work on stripping off his protective coat. 

“Brass, contains a zinc alloy. Zinc and hydrochloric acid make hydrogen gas. I’m pretty sure I got a” his voice cracked into a cough before continuing. “I’m pretty sure I got quite a lungful.” 

(Y/n) worked hard and fast to get Edward better. She took his hands and positioned them out while she messed with the wash station, positioning a pipe to get a steady stream of cool water to his left hand. The sound of water hitting the floor, followed by Edward’s sighing of relief, motivated (Y/n) to work faster on the other hand. 

(Y/n) likened his position to the crucifixion of Jesus. Arms spread, and head almost lifeless, leaning against the steady flow of water. The breathing was ragged against the gas he had accidentally inhaled. 

The drain in the floor, sucked down the water with a near silent, blubbering sound that could so distantly be heard when Edward’s shimmering hand came up to pull at the lever. Turning off the steady supply of cool water. 

He straightened his stature, followed by a few pops in between his vertebrae.

“Are you okay?” (Y/n) asked, gesturing for him to sit down.  
Edward nodded, following her unspoken commands. “Just out of breath, is all.”  
His pea green shirt sticking to his skin from the water covered him from shoulders up, the tones of his skin muting the green color where the fabric laid so tightly to him. 

(Y/n) reached for some supplies to help with the chemical burns.

“Well, thank goodness, it isn’t terrible, it’s like a really bad sunburn.” He said looking into a mirror, studying his face closely after sitting on the counter. (Y/n) put a towel on his head to dry him as best as she could at the moment.

The young woman leaned in to inspect his face, slightly withdrawing at his gaze. Edward was so vulnerable, she had never really been this close to his face, let alone, touch his face. Intimacy was not the first thing on Edward's mind, though he was a particularly touchy and needy person, the intentions were not meant to be intimate. That was just how Nygma was, and (Y/n) found it respectable. Maybe he was not ready, maybe he was not interested in those things. (Y/n) didn't particularly care the reason why he didn't seem to show intimate interests, she was happy that the two of them had such a secure and satisfying relationship already, without sex.

He was looking at her, thinking, processing her. She exhaled a bit getting over her inner feelings to apply a soothing solution to his slight burns. Gloved hands dabbing the cool gel onto the inflamed, and hot welts on his skin. Edward's eyes closed momentarily, absorbing the relief into his senses, almost forgetting the odd display just moments earlier. His lashes resting very lightly on the bags of his eyes. He was such an exhausted man, physically. Mentally, he was fit for a marathon, his brain running, calculating, storing, and his mind thinking and theorizing, but his features looked gaunt, eyes red and heavy. 

“How long has it been since you slept.” (Y/n) concerned herself, wondering if Edward was okay.  
“I slept yesterday, you saw me.” He replied, almost defensively in tone, but he did not intend for it to sound as such. His heavy eyes opening, much to his body’s dismay, coming back to the reality around him. (Y/n) exhaled through her nose a bit, before standing right in front of him, her body standing between his legs now. His eyes averted from her gaze, turning his cheek to her. Silence followed heavily, only momentarily sliced by the rhythmic pitter of water beads dripping from the matted strands of his lovely hair onto the cement floor. 

(Y/n) initially didn’t take into consideration how he really felt about the creation and how he essentially killed it by dropping it out of reflex. Regretful expressions were hidden behind his hair and the swivel of his neck away from the concerned woman. 

It was so strange to see Nygma this way. He was always so erratic when thinking, anything could be blurted out, even in the most inappropriate moments, but now, that energy was gone. The erratic, geeky young man was now silent and still, idle unlike his very animated and dorky self.

“I understand that you felt a connection to it and that you wanted to learn more about it.” (Y/n) started, getting closer to the man sitting idly on the counter, ashamed for his actions, not able to look her in the eyes.   
“We made such a wonderful discovery, Edward. We could have never made this discovery without you!” 

Her hands held his face, very lightly, turning his head to face her so gently. 

“You’ve been the best partner one could ever have, Edward.” She paused momentarily, hesitating a bit before putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling the lanky man into an appreciative embrace. “Thank you so much.” She said this not only as a lover, but as a friend, a coworker, a family that they have together, just the two of them. 

Edward’s ears heated at the sound of (Y/n)’s voice softening to such a kind and considerate tone. Attention desperately clinging to every syllable uttered by her sweet voice. 

Edward sat stiff in the contact momentarily before leaning his jaw against hers, pressing his face into hers, eager to just melt into her lovely person. Her cooler skin soothing the slight sting still remaining on his face. 

“Stay here. I’ll clean up the testing area, so we can head home and have a day off.” (Y/n) cradled his head to her face as the embrace ensued for much longer than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK STORYTIME: Haha yes, I breathed the forbidden air (it was from the sodium in water thing, my sodium got a bit too jumpy and slid off of the ceramic plate why we didn’t use like a container to do it I don’t know, there wasn’t enough sodium to break a glass container) but my stupid ass went to pick up the sodium that fell out (with tweezers of course, it wasn’t big at all) but i disregarded the fact that HYDROGEN GAS was being CREATED right before my eyes. Leaning over I got a big whiff of that shit and god did it burn and CHOKE me bro had headaches and i was shaky for awhile, just bc my dumbass decided to conveniently forget about it. But it was such a strange experience, for a bit it was like I was breathing but I wasn’t getting any air, i mean i know thats what happened bc it essentially REPLACES the air in your lungs but thank god, that shit hurted


End file.
